Berteduh
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Buah hati tak pernah tahu, pertanyaan sepele olehnya telah mencairkan gunung es kekesalan. Sang ayah lupa segala sial. Semua terganti oleh keberadaan putra kesayangan.


_**Story by: **_**Razen.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**NitroplusChiral**

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: Family, General.**_

_**Cast: Kaltz & Asato.**_

_**Warning: AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe-OOC.**_

_**Setting: Love Love Lamento Gakuen.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic. **_

_**xXx**_

_**Berteduh**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tidak perlu mencari alasan mengapa seseorang menyayangimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih."

Pegawai muda memberikan uang kembalian lewat baki kayu. Bukan kebiasaan Kaltz pakai tangan kiri, namun dua bungkus _onigiri_ dan kopi _konbini_ terlanjur mendominasi kuasa jari.

Perpanjangan _navy blue_ bergoyang diterpa angin sore, dingin bertiup tak acuh kondisi. Sial sekali Kaltz tak terpikir membawa _scarf_, mengingat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas.

Efek kemarin malam hujan cukup deras?

Dari kejauhan langit berwarna kuning kemerahan di antara gedung-gedung. Senja telah siap membawa beludru hitam menggelapkan hari diiring gumpalan kumulus gulita.

"Musim panas tapi bagai musim salju." Bergerak di dalam seragam bersih, sepanjang perjalanan melewati distrik pertokoan menuju apartemen, yang dapat Kaltz syukuri adalah tidak ada bekas keringat dan daki menempel hari ini.

AC Lamento High School tetap tidak mampu melawan rendahnya suhu luar.

Lelaki _babyface_ menghabiskan onigiri dengan cepat sambil jalan. Ia mengusap hidung sebelum menyeruput kopi. Bohong jika dibilang Kaltz tahan dinginnya es dalam waktu lama.

"Ya, ampun."

Adalah penyesalan ketika Kaltz tak sengaja mengintip kondisi langit, sadar nuansa kuning tiba-tiba menggelap, siapa lagi yang akan menyangka ramalan cuaca salah hari ini?

Baru tadi pagi Kaltz dihadang kegilaan dua siswa paling berandal, kena semprot Leaks, dan lupa makan siang.

Sekarang? Tidak ada cuaca cerah, tanpa aba-aba langit siap menangis.

**Tik.**

Satu tetesan.

**Tik. Tik.**

Lebih banyak lagi.

**Dreesss ...**

Kaltz suka dingin, tapi dia benci jika harus kehujanan. Tungkai ramping dipaksa lari.

Dua tiga pengguna jalan membuka payung, sisanya berlari seperti Kaltz, hendak lekas-lekas sampai rumah atau mencari tempat berteduh. Tetes air tak sengaja membasahi kacamata. Kaltz menyadari hujan semakin deras, sementara masih ada setengah dari jarak tempuh menuju rumah, tak akan sempat sampai dalam keadaan kering.

Iris _amber_ melayang jatuh ke arah halte bus lima meter dari posisinya. Tampak dua siswi SMP berlarian ikut berteduh, dan tiga orang sudah berada di tempat.

Lebih baik berteduh dulu daripada basah kuyub lalu sakit betulan.

Kaltz mempercepat laju lari.

"Fyuuh ..."

Tepat ketika Kaltz masuk, udara bertiup kencang, tambah dahsyat rintik air menghujani bumi. Siswi-siswi tadi menjerit rok mereka nyaris disibak angin, lalu meringkuk di pojok, menjauh dari tepian.

Hh ...

Kaltz memperhatikan kondisi langit. "Tampaknya akan lama ...," gumamnya.

Selama tidak berniat mandi hujan, basah kuyub oleh tangisan langit di tengah jalan mana pernah enak. Tak peduli orang dewasa atau anak-anak, serius! Sangat tidak enak.

Patut lega berhasil berteduh.

Sekaligus juga nahas.

Tanpa payung, baju tipis, rumah agak jauh tapi sayang naik angkot, parahnya lagi bila dompet tidak gemuk. Terjebak di halte bus dalam waktu lama tidaklah baik.

Suhu udara semakin rendah, dinginnya luar biasa, menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang. Kalau sudah begini, memeluk tubuh pun tidak terlalu membantu.

Napas berat dibuang pelan-pelan.

"Kaltz-sensei?"

Huh?

Intonasi familiar menyenggol atensi. Kepala biru ditoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Alih-alih penampakan trio bengal kelas tiga, yang menyambut ruang lingkup penglihatan Kaltz ialah bulatan biru malam. Cerah, berkilau inosen, memancar rasa penasaran.

Astaga—

Kesunyian di antara bising air meliputi.

"_Sensei_?"

Panggilan kedua menyadarkan Kaltz dari efek kejut. Dimulai pada detik itu, gemuruh bahagia membuncah dalam dada, ikatan batin tercipta kendati hanya sepihak.

"Asa ... to ...?"

Panorama di mata pupil kuning yang terhalang dua pasang lensa tidaklah mengganggu kebahagiaan seorang ayah. Sebaliknya, batin Kaltz bertanya-tanya apakah ia tengah berhalusinasi atau malah bermimpi?

"Kenapa _Sensei_ ada di sini?"

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat. Segerombol kucing ikut berteduh lagi, halte menyempit, terpaksa Asato bergeser ke tepian, di mana Kaltz berdiri.

Senyum mengembang. Kaltz tak lagi merasa dingin. Kehangatan entah dari mana menjalar dari hati ke seluruh tubuh.

"Berteduh, tentu saja," jawab Kaltz. "Baru saja rapat guru selesai. Makanya pulang agak telat."

Letak kacamata dibetulkan.

"Asato sendiri?"

Kelereng emas mengamati tubuh Asato dari ujung telinga sampai sepatu. Kantung cokelat berisi sayur dan telur dipeluk erat satu tangan. Sepertinya anak itu baru pulang berbelanja.

"Habis belanja." Asato menunjuk tumpukan bahan makanan mentah. "Kagari menyuruhku belanja sepulang sekolah. Aku berbelanja di supermarket."

"Sendirian?"

Asato menggeleng. "Dibantu Konoe. Tapi Konoe langsung pulang keluar dari supermarket, katanya lupa mengambil baju di _laundry. _Aku mau ikut tapi dimarahi, katanya arah pulang berlawanan."

Benar saja, pasti Konoe. Putra tunggal Shui, siswa kesayangan Leaks selain Firi.

"Begitu."

Otak menyusun imajinasi visual, Kaltz membayangkan putranya tengah memilih sayuran, sementara Konoe sibuk menceramahi soal harga barang.

Aah ..., itu manis sekali.

"Minggir! Minggir—ups, maaf!"

Dua kucing lain menerobos. Karena tak hati-hati, mereka menyenggol Kaltz. Pria itu terdorong hingga menubruk Asato.

"Ottoh—" Kaltz cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuh.

"Asato, maaf."

"Wah." Asato berkedip dua kali. "_Sensei_ sendiri? Semakin sempit di sini."

Bias bahagia makin terpancar. "Tak apa."

Boleh dikatakan Kaltz stres seharian di sekolah, ada pun jadwal pulang ditunda pihak kepala sekolah, maagh nyaris kumat, dan sempat agak kehujanan.

Buah hati tak pernah tahu, pertanyaan sepele olehnya telah mencairkan gunung es kekesalan. Sang ayah lupa segala sial. Semua terganti oleh keberadaan putra kesayangan.

"Wah."

"Asato?"

"Perutku bunyi. Aku lapar."

"Aah ... Mau onigiri? Isinya plum."

"Onigiri! Eh ..., punya _Sensei_?"

"Tenang saja. Tadi beli dua. Satunya sudah dimakan di jalan."

"Tidak baik."

"Huh?"

"Kalau makan harus duduk. Tidak boleh berdiri, apalagi sambil jalan. _Sensei_ tidak boleh begitu."

Dosakah Kaltz jika berdoa hujan makin lebat?

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
